As concerns over depletion of traditional sources of energy and over pollution rise, modern society continues to seek new sources of clean energy. One helpful approach is to convert natural gas to a synthesis gas and then synthesize longer-chain hydrocarbons with a Fischer-Tropsch reaction. To make this effective, however, it needs to be sufficiently economical.